Twas the night before Christmas
by ShadowDragon30
Summary: Parental!USUK. Its Christmas eve, and America can't sleep. So England reads him a story


**Well, for those of you wondering what I've been wasting my time on, its already obvious that it hasn't been on my multi-chapter fics.**

**I was working on some holiday surprises for you guys!**

**So happy Christmahannukwanzmas to all! And you can expect a chapter update for each story by New years!**

**Twas the Night before Christmas**

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through England's house, not a creature was stirring… for once.

England sighed, setting down his cup of tea and picking a book off the shelf of his study. Now that America and Canada were finally asleep, perhaps he could have a little time to relax... However, before he could even finish the story's first chapter, the sound of shuffling feet interrupted the home's silence.

_So much for that._ With a sigh, Britain set aside his book, turning his focus on the open doorway.

"Come on in America. I know you're there," the Briton called. After a few moments, a small, blonde hair boy shuffled into the room, arms hidden behin his back. "Isn't it a bit early to be checking your Christmas presents? Santa hasn't even visited."

America smiled sheepishly up at his dad. He had been caught red-handed. "I can't sleep!" he complained, pouting up at England.

England raised an eyebrow at the boy. "And what do you want me to do about that?" As if on cue, America pulled a small book out from behind his back and handed it to his dad. England scanned the cover of the book. "Twas the Night Before Christmas?"

America nodded eagerly. "Yup. Can you read it to me, dad? Please?"

England smiled warmly, taking America's small hand and leading him back towards the boy's room. "Alright, alright. Let's go." Once inside, he sat alongside America on the lad's bed , turning on the lamp on the bedside table. In the neighboring bed, Canada was fast asleep. Once America quit fidgeting in bed, England began reading:

"Twas the night befor Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring. Not even a mouse!"

"What about the ghosts?" America asked frightfully, glancing around the room cautiously.

"Well, I'm sure if there were any ghosts, they were fast asleep too." England replied before continuing. "The stocking were hung by the Chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds, as visions of sugar plums danced in their heads…Well most of them were…" America smiled sheepishly at his dad's comment.

"And ma in her 'kerchief and I in my cap, had just settled in for a long winter's nap." England stifled a yawn efore continuing. "When out in the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter."

"What's a clatter?"

"Well, you're making a clatter by asking silly questions," England replied impatiently before continuing. "Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the window and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow-" Britain shot a scowl at America as he giggled at the word "breast". "-Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.

But what to my wondering eyes should appear? But a little red sleigh and eight tiny reindeer…"

"But how can a little red sleigh and reindeer carry all those huuuge presents?"

Britain huffed, giving America an look of mock annoyance. "I'll be sure to ask him when he gets here… With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, and call'd them by name: **"Now! Dasher, now! Dancer, now! Prancer and Vixen,** **On! Comet, on! Cupid, on! Donder and Blitzen;** To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" As dry leaves before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky; So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, with the sleigh full of toys — and St. Nicholas too: and then in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head, and was turning around, down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound:"

"Dad, how does Santa fit through our chimney when he's so fat?"

"Magic." England simply replied, flipping the page. "He was dress'd all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnish'd with ashes and soot; a bundle of toys was flung on his back, and he look'd like a peddler just opening his pack: his eyes — how they twinkled! His dimples: how merry, his cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry; his droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard of his chin was as white as the snow; the stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath."

"Isn't smoking bad for your health?" America frowned, cocking his head.

England sighed, nodding his head wearily. His eyelids were already beginning to droop. "Indeed it its. But I'm sure Santa knows that already… He had a broad face, and a little round belly that shook when he laugh'd, like a bowl full of jelly: he was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laugh'd when I saw him in spite of myself; a wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and fill'd all the stockings; then turn'd with a jerk, and laying his finger aside of his nose and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose. He sprung to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew, like the down of a thistle:"

"How can a thistle fly-"

"Figure of speech, America. Bear with me," Britain yawned. "But I heard him exclaim… ere he drove out of sight… "Merry Christmas to all! And to all… a good… night…"

"ere? That's a funny word." America mused. "What's it mean, dad?... dad?"

America gave England a puzzled look, shaking his shoulder gently, but Britain was fast asleep. He smiled gently as his dad, but the smile quickly turned to a mischievious grin. Time to go scope out his presents!

**Owari:**

"Dad! Dad! Wake up! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

England groaned, sitting upright. It seemed he had fallen asleep in the kids' room… again. America was bouncing up and down excitedly while Canada lingered a short ways behind him. "Hmm? Oh right, I suppose it is Christmas. Alright, let's take a look and see what Santa left you two."

While the twins scampered downstairs towards their presents, England reluctantly dragged himself out to follow them. This was going to be a long morning…

"Whoa! Check out what Santa got me!" America exclaimed proudly, holding up a large box to display. Canada was distracted playing with his toy polar bear, but England glanced up to examine the boy's gift. "It's a Red Ryder BB gun with a Compass and Stock!"

England blinked in surprise. He didn't remember purchasing that for America… he'd shoot his eye out! America on the other hand was overjoyed by his gift. "Can I try it out, dad? Can I?"

England sighed before reluctantly nodding. In an instant both boys had bolted from the room to try their new toys. Meanwhile, England worked to clean up the sea of wrapping paper his living room had become. While cleaning, his had brushed across an unopened package. With a puzzled look, the Briton picked it up to examine it.

To: Dad

From: Us

England smiled faintly, before opening it up. Inside the wrappings was a small, popsicle stick picture frame decorated with glitter and holiday stickers. But it wasn't the frame that made England smile: it was the picture inside it. In the frame was a crudely drawn trio of, blonde haired stick figures labeled "America" "Canada" and "Daddy".

England promptly took the gift up to his study and cleared space on his desk for the frame. To him, this was the best Christmas present yet.


End file.
